


BARden Bellas

by chasemclean



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasemclean/pseuds/chasemclean
Summary: Jessica and Ashley open up a bar that grows with them through the years, even through family life.





	BARden Bellas

Jessica spun the wheel of her van to pull into the back car park. She had just been the stockist to pick up some more supplies for her and Ashley’s bar. She parked and hopped out of the side to see Ashley coming out of one of the doors a few metres away. “Hey, babe, did they have everything?” Ashley said as she jogged over. “Yeah, they had an offer on cocktail mixes so I got the stock for next month as well, we can just keep it all in the basement.” Ashley nodded as she opened the doors at the back of the van. Inside, there was a variation of alcohol as well as mixers and soft drinks. “Ok then, I’ll run inside and get a couple of box loaders so we can get this inside as quickly as possible.” 

An hour later, the two of them had managed to get all of the bottles into the correct place in the bar, some of them were in the basement and others out and ready for use that night. They usually opened at six, they weren’t some sort of rave place, but their bar was a cute little artisan style place with a little stage for live performances at the front. They loved it, they had built up a fairly professional system over the years, the place was rigged with sound and light tech as well as fancy furniture like booths and the occasional vintage sofa. Artist’s paintings were hung up of the wall for sale and there was two cute little neon signs in the room, one above the exit that said ‘asta la vista, baby’ and the other hung above the bar that said ‘property of the BARden Bellas that the girls had got them when they first opened. 

Ashley hopped behind the bar and grabbed some bottles, lemonade, raspberry sourz, cherry cocktail mix, sugar and salt, glazed cherries and some ice. She measured out a shot of vodka, two shots of raspberry sourz and one shot of cherry mix, throwing it all into the cocktail shaker before screwing the lid on and giving it a good rattle. Ashley grabbed two glasses from the side and dipped the rims in lemon juice before coating them in the sugar and salt, skewering a cherry and balancing it on the side. She poured the contents of the shaker a third of the way up each glass and topped it up with lemonade. Ashley stood back to admire her work, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture of the two cocktails next to each other for the gram. “Hey, Jessica!” Ashley called through the bar, she wasn’t quite sure where she was but she knew that she was somewhere within the room. Jessica popped her head up from the sound booth to locate Ashley, turning her head and smiling once Ashley pointed to the two cocktails that she had just made. 

Jessica bounded over, jumping over a couch and landing a couple of metres shy of the bar. Once she had reached it, she plonked herself on one of the bar stools, laying her arms on the bar and grinning upwards at Ashley. “What do you call this one then?” she smiled, looking the glass up and down. Ashley had been trying to come up with some new cocktails for the bar, something that might become their signature. “Hmmm, I’m not quite sure, something music orientated…” Ashley furrowed her eyebrows and looked to Jessica for a reaction. “Ooh, I think I know!” Jessica said, her head shooting up after a few seconds of thinking. “Purple Rain.” Ashley grinned, she picked up one of the glasses and handed it over to Jessica. “Purple Rain.”

The staff all arrived at around five to prepare for this evenings antics. They didn’t have bouncers, they just had strong bartenders, bouncers and security were always intimidating. The bar staff are all arts students, Jessica and Ashley remembered trying to get a job while they were a student, so they specifically offered them to the local uni students, advertising there whenever they needed a new member of staff. There wasn’t a uniform for the bar either, there was only one rule, on Wednesdays, they must wear pink. Ashley had always been a huge fan of Mean Girls and it was one of the first rules she made when opening up the bar. 

Around six, people started to fill the room, the bar was getting busier and Jessica and Ashley could afford to relax a little. Everything was under control. They sat on one of the sofas with a drink in their hand, watching the live music. “I was just thinking, we’ve been open for two years now.” Ashley mused, spinning her pinkie finger around the rim of her glass. “And together for seven.” Jessica replied, leaning her head onto Ashley’s shoulder. “Seven years. That’s crazy.” Ashley breathed, grabbing Jessica’s hand. They stayed like that for the remainder of the song and by the time it was finished, their faces were locked together and the noise around them was being blocked out.  
“Ok, guys now we get to the point in the evening where we have a performance from our very own musical superstars, members of the international champions, The Bellas and owners of this bar, Jessica and Ashley!” Jessica and Ashley got up and did a duet every night, it was one of the main features of their bar, they were never the types of owners who lurked away in the shadows, quietly watching for the corners, they got stuck in, Jessica would serve food if people had ordered it and Ashley was a bartender. They both ran up onto the stage and took their places in front of the mics before breaking into Style by Taylor Swift. 

Neither of them, were safe to drive that night, so after cleaning up, they decided to wander home, it was only a couple of blocks. They linked each other’s arms and took it slow down the street, the fresh air being a nice change to the stuffiness of the bar. Soon enough, they were at the door and doing that cute little in the doorway peck thing that only really happens in movies. They both ran up the stairs and rushed to get changed, it was already late and they had to be up fairly early in the morning to repeat their day.  
The morning arrived a lot quicker than they would have liked but Jessica was more than happy with how it started. She was the first to wake up and found herself acting as the big spoon while Ashley was still sleeping in little spoon position. Jessica snuck an arm around Ashley’s waist and buried her face into her neck, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of being close to someone that she loved. Roughly fifteen minutes later, Ashley also woke up and not wanting to move, grabbed Jessica’s hand, snuggling in.  
Soon enough, they heard a light rattling that got louder and louder. Ashley opened one eye to see that their dog, Bean, was sitting at the side of the bed, begging to be let up. Bean was a miniature dapple long haired dachshund and was literally the cutest thing on the planet. Ashley reached out her arms for a second and waited for Bean to jump into them, true enough, he did and she brought him under the bed sheets, pulling him in like a little hot water bottle.

Six Years Later

It was summer and incredibly warm, Ashley was behind the bar, cleaning the glasses when she heard the door open. In ran Harrie, Jessica and Ashley’s three year old daughter. Jessica had taken her to order the stock for next month. Harrie loved the place. She usually sat in the sound booth with Mitchell, their sound technician and learned about what all of the different switches did. Mitchell was fantastic with her, he had been a bartender while he was studying theatre tech at one of the local universities and when he graduated, Jessica and Ashley took him on as their sound technician. Harrie was dressed in a ripped baggy t-shirt dress and sneakers, hanging around the bar and seeing how the people dressed had made her a fairly cool kid. Her blonde hair was tied up in space buns and around her ankle was a little beaded anklet that one of the bartenders had gotten for her on a trip to the Bahamas.  
Ashley moved out from behind the bar and stretched her arms out, waiting for the little girl to crash into her at high speed. “Hey, hey, hey!” Ashley said as she twirled the little girl around. “Where’s mama?” Ashley asked as she sat the girl on the bar. “There!” Harrie pointed right behind Ashley’s head as Jessica walked into the room, carrying a mini leather backpack, pulling off her sunglasses. “Looks like someone already found the bar!” Jessica laughed and she took a seat on one of the bar stools. “I think that we should make her a cocktail.” Ashley said, raising an eyebrow. They weren’t going to make a real one, just a mocktail that consisted of some very well placed fruit juices. “Ooh! Yes!” Harrie smiled and clapped her hands together. 

Ashley winked at Jessica and pulled out three glasses along with orange juice, mango juice and some raspberry syrup. She poured the orange juice half way and then took a tablespoon, pouring the mango on top, followed by the strawberry syrup, creating what looked like a rocket lolly. She popped a paper straw and an umbrella each and then pushed one each towards Harrie and Jessica. They all clinked before taking a sip.

“Ok then, Harrie, final task of the day.” Jessica narrowed her eyes playfully at her daughter. “We have to find you a pink outfit.” They were sat at home, a couple of blocks down the road while Ashley manned the bar. “Hmmm.” Harrie mused, putting a finger up to the corner of her mouth; it was adorable. “This… and then this… and then this.” She pointed towards a few different items of clothing. Jessica pulled them out, smiling. “And how is mama going to do your hair.” Jessica loved doing stuff like this with her daughter. “Braids with a bun but leave some out.” Harrie twirled around where she stood. “Like this?” Jessica demonstrated on her own head. “Yah… ooh and use some of this!” Harrie ran over to the dressing table and pulled out a can of something. 

“Mommy, do you want to see what I’m wearing?” Ashley heard a little voice say. She saw Jessica grin from behind the invisible voice. “Get mama to lift you onto the bar.” Ashley said, closing her eyes. “Ok, open.” Harrie said. Ashley opened her eyes to see what her daughter was wearing. Harrie had white converse high tops with a midi, flowing baby pink skirt and a white t-shirt tucked in. The most noticeable feature was her daughter’s hair; it had two dutch braids going down the middle that had been brought together in a half up half down bun and most importantly, her hair was a really soft pink. She looked stunning, as per. “What do you think, mommy?” Jessica asked as she came round the back of Harrie and messed with the waves in her hair. “She looks fantastic, I love the hair!” she smiled at her daughter who jumped up and down with excitement. ‘It washes out, don’t worry’ Jessica mouthed, just to clarify that she had not dyed their three year old daughter’s hair. “Shall we go and show Mitch?” Ashley asked her daughter, who nodded furiously.

Ashley lifted Harrie onto her hip and headed over to the sound booth. “Hey, Mitch, you have a visitor!” Ashley called as she stepped in. “Woah, look at this little lady!” Mitch gasped as he saw Harrie. “Go on, give us a twirl!” he said as Ashley set her down. Harrie spun around a couple of times before coming to a stop. “Ooh Mitch, let’s have a look at what you’re wearing!” Ashley exclaimed as she noticed a photo opportunity. Mitch had his signature grey hair with rose tinted John Lennon glasses, a white denim jacket, a pink t-shirt, white jeans and slip on vans printed with roses. “Right, you two, photo, outside.” Ashley exclaimed! Mitch had Harrie balanced on his shoulders outside of the bar against the brick wall, it was still light so Ashley took as many photos and boomerangs as she possibly could. Once the little shoot was done, Harrie ran over to look at the results. 

“Who picked the outfit out for her?” Mitch asked Jessica as they watched Ashley and Harrie doing another little photo shoot on one of the couches. “She did, she has quite the eye for fashion that one.” Jessica laughed. “Hey, Mitch could you take one of the three of us?” Ashley called. Jessica, Ashley and Harrie arranged themselves on one of the brown vintage leather couches, Harrie in between the two of them. Their little family.


End file.
